Talk:Season 12/@comment-4999473-20180831211141
Since this is going to be the final season, these things should happen in Season 12: I WANT THESE CHARACTERS (WHO HAVE NOT YET BEEN CONFIRMED TO RETURN) TO RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Beverly Hofstadter, Wyatt, Susan, Randall, Alfred Hofstadter, Mary Cooper, Meemaw, George Cooper Jr., Missy Cooper, Josh Wolowitz, Priya Koothrappali, Dr. Gallo, Alex Jensen, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Emily Sweeney, Claire, Lucy, the deaf Emily, Jeanie, Wil Wheaton, Mrs. Koothrappali I WANT THESE CHARACTERS SHOULD MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCES *Penny's sister, brother-in-law and nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Mrs. Wolowitz II (Howard's stepmother/Josh's birth mother), Michael Hofstadter and his family, Leonard's sister, her husband and their family, Missy's separated husband and their son, Stuart's parents, Stuart's brother and sister, Sheldon's father (in a flashback), Bernadette's 5 brothers and sisters (Joey, among them), Raj's three brothers and unnamed sister (Brother Adut, among them) I WANT THESE THINGS SHOULD HAPPEN *More Mary-Beverly fights *Wyatt, Susan, Randall and the rest of Penny's family don't like Sheldon at all and constantly belittle him and only like Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart and Denise *Leonard and Penny have a baby and move into a house *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up and the former calls the latter a jackass and then they should make amends *Bernadette's mother becomes the gang's new mother after the death of Howard's mother *Alfred and Mary should have a relationship *A friendship between Penny's parents and Leonard's father and Sheldon's mother *A friendship between Randall and Leonard, Howard, Raj and Stuart *Wyatt bonding with Leonard, his dad, Howard, Raj and Stuart *Susan and Mary (and perhaps Beverly) spending time with the girls *NO MORE Leonard and Penny fighting *Leonard reconciles with his brother and sister *Sheldon is attacked and beaten up for ruining both of Leonard and Penny's weddings *Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding through the Internet and then Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental kiss, but Mary helps the Lenny and Howardette couples reconcile and they live happily ever after *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *The rest of the gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy and Stuart) meet Howard's half-brother (And perhaps Denise should meet him too) *Sheldon and Bernadette meet Claire *Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and Denise meet Meemaw *Howard, Raj and Bernadette have conversations with Leonard's father Alfred *Bernadette does her angry yelling at Beverly *Howard and Bernadette's son Michael should be heard, like his sister Halley has been *Bernadette and Stuart have conversations with Sheldon's mother Mary *Denise also meets Leonard's parents, Sheldon's mother, Penny's parents *Penny, Bernadette and Amy playing sports, going to the gym, getting massages at a spa *Stop Penny being that lazy, selfish, hypocritical and mean-spirited bitch she seems to have become and make her just be the sweet and caring girl she was at the start of the show *Howard finally gets his PhD *Raj and Emily or Claire get back together, or he should get together with Missy Cooper *Stuart moves out of Howard and Bernadette’s house and moves in with Denise (Before Denise came along, I had been imagining Stuart dating Alex Jensen) *Sheldon and Leonard (and possibly Amy) win a Nobel Prize together *Howard finally meets his father again and they reconcile *The elevator finally gets fixed